


Cẩn tắc vô ưu

by smerrw



Series: Kim chi ngọc diệp [2]
Category: Arena Of Valor
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerrw/pseuds/smerrw
Summary: Y là người cẩn thận.
Series: Kim chi ngọc diệp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622077





	Cẩn tắc vô ưu

Y là một kẻ trầm tính, không sai. 

Y không thích việc phải biểu lộ cảm xúc ra ngoài. Có thể gió và những bài huấn luyện gian nan, sương mù và những lời gièm pha, kim loại và những kinh nghiệm xương máu đúc kết được đã mài dũa nên một con người tưởng nhỏ bé mà chẳng hề này.

Hoặc vì đơn giản là, việc để đối phương biết y đang cảm thấy thế nào bằng với việc nghiễm nhiên cho người ấy nắm thóp được điểm yếu của y.

Tức là tự mình đẩy bản thân vào con đường chết.


End file.
